


Making Sense

by CourtingInsanity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DMHG - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Smut, Troping Thursdays, dhr, draco x hermione - Freeform, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtingInsanity/pseuds/CourtingInsanity
Summary: Hermione is brewing Amortentia for research...it doesn't smell exactly how she remembered it in Sixth Year. One-shot written for Troping Thursdays in Dramione Fanfiction Writers group on Facebook. Smut!





	Making Sense

Being a Healer meant having to subject your senses to some pretty horrific things on almost a daily basis. You would be a fool to think that you could have a career minus bodily fluids, twisted limbs, and magical disfigurements.

Hermione Granger had known this from the beginning. She prided herself on being the only intern at St Mungo's in her graduating year who hadn't fainted on the job.

That was, until she was sent to the research department and found herself standing over a large bubbling cauldron.

As she added the final ingredient to the Amortentia potion, the scent wafted up and through her nostrils. It took a few deep breaths for her to comprehend the combination of smells, and for her stomach to clench in response.

While she didn't lose consciousness, it was a close call.

Cologne. Apples. A tangy clean scent like the eco-friendly fabric softener her mother had used…

Her heart raced as visions of a blond wizard with piercing grey eyes swam in her mind.

"No," she whispered.

"Granger!"

Shit.

"Malfoy," she greeted him, her eyes still wide and her voice too breathy for her liking.

"Merlin," he screwed his nose up as he leaned over the cauldron. "Why does it reek like your shampoo," he inhaled deeply, "and your perfume, and…" his eyes grew wide as he met her gaze again, "…parchment…?"

Hermione's shocked expression mirrored Malfoy's as they stood across from each other, the desk a merciful barrier between them.

"Granger," his voice was strangled. "What are you brewing?"

She bit her lip and watched as Malfoy's grey irises turned almost black. "Amortentia," she whispered reluctantly. "I'm researching the effects on patients with depression."

Hermione yelped as Malfoy appeared beside her, forcing her to turn to face him.

"What do you smell?" He demanded.

"I don't – "

"Hermione," he growled.

The shock of her first name on his lips sent delicious shivers down her spine.

"You," she whispered. "I smell your cologne, and apples," she screwed her face up in concentration, "and some sort of fabric softener which – "

She was cut off as Malfoy took her face in both of his hands and crashed his lips to her. The kiss was demanding and rough, his tongue invading her mouth immediately.

He walked her backwards until her back hit the stone wall of the laboratory. Malfoy moved his hands down to her waist, gripping her tightly. He tugged at her lower lip with his teeth as he thrust his hips forward.

Hermione moaned into his mouth and the blond smirked. He continued his assault over her jaw, down her neck until he reached the junction of her collar bone. He nipped and sucked until Hermione felt like she might shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Malfoy," she breathed, her hands now clutching the fine strands of his hair.

"Hmm?" He murmured against her skin. She shivered at the sensation.

She was unable to respond with anything but a throaty moan as his fingers worked the front of her robes. With expert hands, the buttons of her blouse were undone and the garment lay on the floor.

Her brassiere was next; she was exposed to him and then his tongue had found her right nipple. She saw stars as her head cracked against the stone behind her, her back arching into his willing mouth.

Hermione would reflect later that there were also times when it was possible to lack senses, and perhaps sense too. One minute, she was simply topless and having her breasts ravaged, and the next, she was completely naked with Draco Malfoy kneeling on the floor lapping at her most private place.

Her breath became increasingly erratic as his tongue danced across her clit while two of his long, slender fingers pumped her core. Release was promised on the other side of the cliff, and Malfoy was pushing her quickly towards the edge.

She screamed his name as she came, her fingers clutched in his now sweaty bangs. Her legs shook and threatened to send her sprawling to the floor, but strong arms held her upright.

In one fluid movement, Malfoy wandlessly removed his clothes and lifted her against the wall. His hard cock poked at her entrance and both of them moaned as he slowly sank her on to it.

"Merlin, Granger," he hissed.

"Draco," she squirmed against him. He groaned in response. "Move."

He did as she asked, pumping slowly at first to get them both used to the movement, and then faster as she stretched around him.

It wasn't long before Hermione felt the familiar building sensation deep within her abdomen.

"I'm going to – " she managed to gasp, before she was thrown from the edge of pleasure and began her spiralling descent.

"Fuck!" Malfoy grunted as she squeezed around him; he continued to thrust through her orgasm, and then stilled as his own took over him.

They stood like that, both panting into the others' shoulder, for a few moments. When Malfoy's arms relaxed, Hermione braced herself against the wall. He slid out of her slowly, wincing as he did so at the sensitivity.

"What…was that?" She shook her head as if to clear it.

Malfoy shrugged but did not answer as he retrieved his robes and began to dress himself.

Hermione frowned. She copied his movements, mechanically bending to collect her clothes and put them on.

"Look," he came to stand in front of her again as she shrugged into her robes. "Amortentia doesn't lie, Granger. You know that." He placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"But – "

"You like me." He interrupted. "And I like you. It's simple."

"But it just doesn't make – "

"Sense? Newsflash," he dropped his hand and wrapped his arms around her waist again. "Not everything in life has to make sense."

He proved it by kissing her again. The logical Hermione Granger had been rendered senseless by Draco Malfoy.

And she didn't hate it.


End file.
